


Coffee Shop Soundtrack

by myownway



Series: Flufftober 2020 [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Flufftober 2020, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:13:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26819359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myownway/pseuds/myownway
Summary: #1 Coffee Shop AUIsabelle sets Alec up on a blind date, it goes well; just not how she had planned
Relationships: Alec Lightwood/Jace Wayland, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Flufftober 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956124
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	Coffee Shop Soundtrack

Coffee date 

Alec was nervous, he couldn’t believe he had even agreed to this. Letting his sister set him up on a blind date was ridiculous, but she had said it so loudly that their parents had over heard and once Maryse thinks something is a good idea, then he has no choice but to follow through with it. 

He had thought about cancelling. But Jace who was so blissfully in love he rolled his eyes and told him to go for it. What was there to lose? All Alec wanted to do on Saturday was to curl up on his sofa, his favourite blanket around him and finish watching the serial killer documentary he had started last night. But no, he was sat in the coffee shop waiting for a stranger to show up. 

It wasn’t even that it would be a stranger, it would be a woman. He was still coming to terms with his sexuality, realising that his feelings for Jace had mostly just been a hormonal mess, and he wasn’t ready to tell anyone in his family just yet. He wasn’t ashamed, he knew his brother and his sister would accept him and that was more than enough. But he he wanted to keep this part of him to himself, just a little bit longer. 

He ordered his coffee. He needed the distraction and he looked at the time just as the Barista brought over his hazelnut latte. “Thanks.” He smiled, he wasn’t really paying attention to who handed it to him, he just stared out of the window looking at the customers coming in wondering who he was waiting for. 

She would be girly, Alec assumed. Isabelle said it was a friend from her fashion studies at college, and Alec thought he was the least fashionable person he knew so it wouldn’t be like they had anything in common so was was he going through this? 

“Are you Alec?” Alec frowned. It wasn’t a woman’s voice asking the question. 

He turned his head and realised it was the barista who had handed him the coffee. “Yeah, that’s me.” He frowned. 

“Isabelles sister? I mean of course you are, defined cheekbones, amazing hair and yep, eyes too. Definitly a Lightwood.”

“Wait… are you who my…” 

“Alec?” A girls voice called and Alec looked over and saw a blonde walking towards him, her curled hair a little windswept. “I’m so sorry I’m late, traffic was a nightmare.” 

“Hi.” Alec said; and even he could hear the disappointment in his tone. He turned back to the mysterious barista who smiled softly. 

“I’m Lydia.” She smiled a little oblivious to Magnus standing there. “And I’ll have a white mocha, hold back on the cream though. Thanks.” 

“Right away.” The barista hummed and he smiled at Alec once more before walking away. 

The date was as awkward as Alec believed it would have been. Lydia didn’t stop talking and Alec struggled to keep up, he nodded along and made a few comments here and there but it seemed to work. She gave him her number and kissed his cheek when it was over and left him outside the coffee shop. 

Alec was about to head home when the door opened behind him and the barista was standing there. “How about I get you dinner and this time you can do the talking?” He hummed. 

Alec just stared at him a stupid smile on his face and found himself agreeing. When his sister asked him later how the coffee date was he smiled to himself, maybe her setting him up wasn’t such a bad idea after all, even if it didn’t go quite to her original plan.


End file.
